F(x)
Archivo:Gfh.png ¿F(x)? F(x) (en coreano: 에프 엑스; pronunciado /ɛfːˈɛks/) es un grupo de chicas de Seúl, Corea del Sur, creado por SM Entertainment en 2009. Un grupo multi-nacional, el quinteto está integrado por miembros de Corea como Sulli, Luna, Krystal, la Taiwanesa americana Amber y una miembro de china Victoria, que también es la líder. Formando el grupo thumb|320px|F(x) *Krystal Jung fue descubierta por SM Entertainment en 2000, lo que le valió un pequeño papel en un segmento corto del video musical de Shinwa «Fool» . SM descubrió a Park Su-young en 2006, mientras estaba realizando un programa de televisión. En septiembre de 2007, SM descubrió a Song Victoria en una competencia de baile en Beijing, China, lo que la llevó a Corea del Sur para una carrera de modelaje y actuación. Un mes más tarde, Amber Liu fue descubierta en una audición en el condado de Orange, California. *Aunque Krystal fue la primera miembro en hacer una aparición en los medios de comunicación, apareciendo brevemente en un comercial de Lotte en 2002, Sully Choi fue la primer miembro en hacer su debut, debutando oficialmente como actriz infantil en septiembre de 2005 en el papel de la joven princesa Sun-hwa en el drama de televisión de SBS, La balada de Seo-dong. Victoria fue la segunda, ella hizo su primera aparición como modelo para Spris con el actor y cantante coreano Lee Jun-ki a principios de 2008 anunciando actividades de modelaje a futuro. Krystal comenzó a entrenar para f (x) en 2006 junto con Sully y Luna. Amber se unió a ellas a principios de 2008, con Victoria, la última en unirse al grupo, en los últimos meses de 2008. Carrera thumb|274px SM publicó un teaser preview del grupo a través de YouTube el 24 de agosto de 2009, introduciéndolas como «Asia’s Pop Dance Group». Durante cinco días, SM individualmente difundió información a través de portales de noticias y publicó fotografías de cada miembro en el sitio oficial de SM Town, comenzando con Sully el 26 de agosto. Amber fue revelada el 27 de agosto, Krystal el 28 de agosto, Luna el 29 de agosto, y Victoria pasado el 30 de agosto. *El primer single del grupo «라차타(LA chA TA)» fue lanzado digitalmente el 1 de septiembre, seguido de un teaser de 40 segundos de su video subido a YouTube. Las f (x) tuvieron su primera actuación en un programa asignado específicamente para su debut en el Samseong-dong Fashion Center el 2 de septiembre, en la que el evento fue organizado por Leeteuk y Sunny. El videoclip completo de «LA chA TA» debutó en el programa, y fue lanzado en línea al día siguiente. La primera actuación en vivo del grupo fue transmitida por primera vez en el show musical de MBC Music Core el 5 de septiembre. El 7 de octubre, f(x), junto con las compañeras de disquera Girls’ Generation lanzaron un sencillo digital llamado «Chocolate Love» para la 4 ª edición de la serie de teléfonos de LG blacklabel CYON, «Chocolate». f(x) cantó la «Electronic Pop Ver». de la canción mientras que las Girls’ Generation cantaron el «Retro Pop Ver». *El 10 de octubre, f (x) cantaron en el Dream Concert 2009. *El primer single videoclip de las f(x), Chu ~ ♡(츄~ ♡), fue lanzado el 9 de noviembre. *El grupo colaboró con la banda china M.I.C. para una canción china "Lollipop" para promover el celular LG CYON. Krystal, Luna y el Amber también participaron en el Drama de KBS "God of study" OST la Parte 2, con su canción "Spread its Wings", que fue liberado a finales de enero. Intregrantes Archivo:Uuewr.png Los miembros son: 'Victoria. Amber. Luna. Sulli. Krystal. ☆Victoria☆ 'thumb|312px|Victoria *'Nombre artístico: '''Victoria (빅토리아) *'Nombre real (Ingles): Victoria Song *'Nombre chino: '''Song Qian (宋茜) *'Nick name: 'Pororia *'Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Febrero del 1987 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Qingdao, Shandong en China *'Posición: '''Vocal. Líder *'Altura: 168 cm *Étnia: China *'''Hobbies/Especialidades: Danza tradicional. Danza jazz. Coreano. *'Casting:' 2007 Beijing, China SM Casting System *'Curiosidad: '''Es muy flexible '''Entrevista' *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Café *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? El perro, por su lealtad *¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Comida *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? Invisibilidad. Para usarla cuando no quiera ser vista. *'Canción favorita: '''La Cha Ta *'En el escritorio: La cámara de fotos *'¿Qué te gusta de China? '''La comida *'Ídolos favoritos. ¿Por qué? "Mmm..Faye Wongme me gusta su voz, cuando canta y su personalidad es la mejor y Ziyi Zhang es mi ídolo, ambos se graduarónen la misma escuela intermedia(escuela de arte marcial de Beijing) por lo que es mayor que yo. Quiero alcanzar el éxito y que mi familia este orgullosa de mí como lo estoy yo de ella." *'''Si vienes a China, ¿qué es lo primero que harás? Ir a casa *'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: '"Nuestros espectáculos y actividades allí para que puedan verme en cualquier momento. *'Hombre ideal: '"Tiene que ser alto, tiene que vestir camiseta y pantalones jeans, artista, tiene que hablar el mismo idioma que yo, que no fume y que quiera a su família." Trabajos *"In My Heart Someday" de Kangta *" Replay de SHINee *" U de Super Junior-M *"Mirotic" de DBSK *"Let you go" de Trax *Anycall Anydream w CF con Rain *Spris W Modelo con Lee Junki *Smart w Modelo con SHINee *Vogue Girl diciembre 2008 Photoshoot con SHINee *Modelo Samsung LCD Mode ☆Amber☆ thumb|312px|Amber *'Nombre artístico: '''Amber (엠버) *'Nombre real:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre en chino: 劉逸雲 *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de septiembre del 1992 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Fernando Valley, EEUU *'Nacionalidad: '''China(Taiwán) nacida en América *'Posición: Voz, rapera *'Religión: '''Cristiana *'Idioma: 'Coreano. Ingles. Chino. *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Família: 'Hermana mayor *'Hobbies/Especialidades: 'Bailar. rapear *'Casting: '''2007 SM Global Audition '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música?' Los sombrero *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? '''Los conejos, son muy lindos. *'¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Gritar fuerte en voz alta *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? Mover cosas con la magia para que yo pueda mover nada. * 'Canción favorita: '''Taking Back Sunday *'Escritorio: '''Una foto de pequeña con mi família *¿Qué te gusta de China? La Gran Muralla y la historia China *Ídolo favorito ¿Por qué? Michael Jackson. su actuación y cuando bailaba en el escenario eran increíbles. *'Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? '''Disfrutar el lindo paisaje *'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: 'Los fans chinos son perfectos. ¿no lo parecen? *'Hombre ideal: 'Me da igual tal como es, que vista de forma cómoda y que sea artista. ☆Luna☆ thumb|312px|Luna *'Nombre artístico: 'Luna (루나) *'Nombre real: 'Park Sun Young (박선영) *'Fecha de nacimiento: 12 de agosto del 1993 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana *'Posición '''Vocalista principal *'Hobbies/Especialidades: Cantar. Bailar. Chino *'''Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Actuación *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? Los perros, me encanta criar a un cachorro *¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Hablar con un amigo *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? La magia de curación, para ayudar a la gente que se enferma o que tiene heridas *'Canción favorita: '''Canciones clasicas *'Escritorio: '''La foto de mi grupo F(x) *¿Qué te gusta de China?'' ''Sus películas *Ídolo favoritos ¿Por qué? Sunbaenim KimHyeran, ella es hermosa *'Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? 'Ír de compras *'Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: "'Nuestro álbum" *'Hombre ideal: ''Un aspecto parecido a Takuya Kimura, que vista traje y que sea artista. Trabajo *Aparecio como Wave Girl en el juego de Jinsil ☆Sulli☆ thumb|312px|Sulli *'Nombre artístico: '''Sully (설리) *'Nombre real:' Choi Jin Ri ( 최진리) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de marzo del 1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl. Corea del Sur *'Étnia: Coreana *'''Posición: Vocalista *'Altura: '''167 cm *'Hobbies/Especialidades:' Actuar. Bailar. *'Casting: 2005 SM Casting SystemMaru Kids Model '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Hacer fotos *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? Los perros, son muy graciosos *¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? Hablar con un amigo *¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? Vidente (predecir el futuro) "Sólo quiero saber lo que pasará en el futuro" *'Canción favorita: '"After Love" de Park Hyochin sunbaenim's * 'Escritori: '''Cámara digital * '¿Qué te gusta de China? 'Que haiga mucha gente y su comida * 'Ídolo favorito ¿Por qué? '"Mi madre, por que ella es grande" * '''Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? 'Ír de compras * '''Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: '''A secret, espero que el mundo escuché esta canción * '''Hombre ideal: '''Un hombre bien alimentado(regordete), que vista camiseta y pantalones vaqueros, y que sea artista como yo. '''Trabajos *Participó en el casting de la SM en el 2005 para el drama SeoDongYo Sunhwa Princess *2005 Pretty Children award *Pepero CFPunch Lady (Película) *Babo as child Ha Jiwon (Película Infantil) *Punch Lady (Película) *The Ballad of Seo-dong (Dorama) *Love Needs No Miracle (Dorama) *SeoDongYo Sunhwa Princess (Dorama) *DBSK's "Vacation" Eternal con Yoochun DBSK (Mini Drama) *Modelo Maru Kids *Nana's CF con SHINee *LG Cyon Chocolate phone CF ☆Krystal☆ thumb|312px|Krystal *'Nombre artístico: '''Krystal (크리스탈) *'Nombre real: Krystal Soo-Jung Jung ( 정수정) *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''24 de Octubre del 1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento: 'San Francisco, EEUU *'Idiomas: 'Coreano. Inglés. Japonés *'Altura: '''165 cm *Étnia: Coreana *'Posición: '''Voz *'Família: 'Hermana menor de Jessica de SNSD/Girls' Generation *'Hobbies/Especialidades: 'Actuar. Bailar *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting System '''Entrevista *'¿Algo que te guste a parte de la música? '''Tomar fotos *'Mascota favorita ¿Por qué? Los perros, por su humildad * '¿Qué te hace superar el estrés? '''Gritar en voz alta * '¿Qué poder mágico te gustaría tener? 'Teletransporte, por que no me gusta viajar en avión * '''Canción favorita: '"Flight" de Rollercoaster's * 'Escritorio: '''De fondo -La calle recubierta de nieve- * '¿Qué te gusta de China? 'Su método de educación * 'Ídolo favoritos ¿Por qué? 'Christina Aguilera por su voz atractiva * '''Si vienes a China ¿qué es lo primero que harás? '''Visitar la Gran Muralla * '''Un regalo para los aficionados chinos: '"Nuestro concierto" * '''Hombre ideal: '''Tiene que tener un "London Style" , tiene que vestir formal y ha de ser uno de sus fans '''Trabajos * "Wedding March" de Shinhwa * Professor Yoon English Class CF * "Still Believe" de Rain * "Juliette" MV de SHINee (Protagonista femenina) * Lotte Chaurin Green Tea CF * Yuhan Kimberly CF * Ohdduki Curry CF * EO CF * Korea Life CF * Yoon's English Academy CF * SK, LG Telecom CF * Lotte Chilsung Sidra CF * SK, LG Telecom CF Discografía thumb|left|239px 1st Mini Album ''' '''Idioma: Coreano #Chu~♡ #Step By Me #You Are My Destiny - f(Luna+Krystal) Fué lanzado el 9 de Noviembre del 2009 thumb|left|238px Chocolate Love (Electronic) ''' '''Idioma: Coreano #Chocolate Love (Electronic Pop Ver.) Fúe lanzado el 8 de Agosto del 2009 thumb|left|238px Lachata ''' '''Idioma: Coreano #라차타 (Lachata) Fué lanzado el 1 de Septiembre del 2009 thumb|left|238px Invincible Lee Pyung Kang O.S.T. (Part.3) | f(x) - 천하무적 이평강 O.S.T. (Part.3) #어렵고도쉬운(Hard But Easy) - f(Luna+Krystal) #그리운날에는(Deary Days) #시작(Go Ahead!) #Missing You #가슴속에간직하며(Treasure in Your Heart) #마음의소리(Voice of Heart) Fúe lanzado el 6 de Noviembre del 2009 thumb|left|238px Feat M.I.C - Lollipop 2 ''' '''Idioma: Chino # Lollipop 2 Fúe lanzado el 3 de Enero del 2010 thumb|left|238px (DIGITAL SINGLE) Thrill Love (스릴 러브) #Thrill Love (스릴 러브) Fúe lanzado el 17 de Marzo del 2010 thumb|left|237px (Mini-album) NU ABO #NU ABO (NU 예삐오) #Mr. Boogie #Ice Cream (아이스크림) #ME+U #Surprise Party #Sorry (Dear. Daddy) Fúe lanzado el 3 de Mayo del 2010 thumb|left|238px 진솔 - Juloring Animal Detectives OST ''' '''Idioma: Coreano #사실말이야(쉿!) #진솔– 새콤달콤상큼 Fúe lanzado el 3 de Mayo del 2010 Galería De Fotos 7917 147408707078 147368242078 3367367 3257865 n.jpg|Grupo 33416 114197468628103 100001135510239 95232 5211439 n.jpg|Grupo 28392 396577198253 178358853253 3963950 3621807 n.jpg|NU ABO 6136 122236134938 121970484938 2296285 735338 n.jpg|Sulli 23446 1186874966311 1661403593 476665 6854922 n.jpg|Sulli Sully4.jpg|Sulli 36401 1275377458818 1661403593 651683 3685073 n.jpg|Amber Amber.jpg|Amber Amber3.jpg|Amber krystal4.jpg|Krystal krystal.jpg|Krystal krystal3.jpg|Krystal luna2.jpg|Luna luna.jpg|Luna luna4.jpg|Luna visctoria2.jpg|Victoria victoria.jpg|Victoria victoria6.jpg|Victoria 31696_1226190709893_1682796641_466783_834806_n.jpg|NU ABO 36401_1275373218712_1661403593_651666_4831829_n.jpg|Grupo 36730_114197198628130_100001135510239_95208_6008745_n.jpg|Grupo 38377_418274124489_836769489_4453574_4673740_n.jpg|Chu firmas.PNG|Firmas fx_20091003_seoulbeats.jpg|LAChaTa t05n2o.png|Grupo Videoclips thumb|500px|left|F(x) - Chu~♡thumb|500px|right|LA chA TA - F(x) thumb|500px|left|NU ABO - F(x) Categoría:Kgrupos